Lone Flower
by death by idiots
Summary: Eriol's PoV about Tomoyo. A fanfic without any conversation. Onesided ExT Oneshot


**Lone Flower**

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.

A/N: Hello! This is something I've wanted to write for a long time, but never had the courage to do so. Review, comments please. Might put up a sequel. R and R please! The italics are just a project I wanted to try out. Oh, and this is written in Eriol's point of view, about Tomoyo of course.

* * *

_She_ was always there. When anyone was down, _she_ was always there to comfort and care. At a young age, _she_ gave out her all to everyone around her. But _she_ was lonely. _She_ was always lonely. 

_She_ had thought no one had noticed. And no one ever did. Except _me_. _I_ had always observed _her_. _I_ had known that she experienced longing for her best friend, but knowing her best friend would never reciprocate _her_ feelings, _she_ always hid _her _pain from everyone with a smile.

_She_ was always putting up a strong front, trying to make herself believe what _she_ had always told herself. '_If Sakura is happy, I will be happy too.'_, was what _she_ always wanted to believe. Yet, unknown even to herself, _she_ was torn. At times _I_ wondered if _she_ wanted to escape from the truth. For surely the truth would hurt more than it already did.

But no matter how _she_ tried to mask her grief, I could always see through it. Why? Because _I_ was the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer. Try as I might, _her_ thoughts occasionally made their way into my brain before I could stop them.

_I_ could see the pain in her beautiful amethyst eyes as_ she _watched Syaoran and Sakura have fun together, laughing and hugging each other. _She_ tried to turn away all the time, hiding _her_ tears. The voices I heard of _her_ in my head were not as pleasant as I thought they should have been from when I first met _her_ until now.

Some voices in my head of _her_ had been crying silently, crying out for someone to help her. However, _sh_e had refused treatment from anyone. _She_ had gone in too deep, too deep to find her way out.

_She_ was like a lone flower on the barren land, blossoming in the middle of nowhere, waiting for someone to shield her from the bright rays of the sun and the harsh weather conditions. But in _her_ case, before someone could protect her, _she_ was already damaged. _She_ was in danger of wilting, in danger of dying. _She_ chose death, for death meant that she would provide as 'fertilizer for the soil', and would be able to help the barren land, even if the help was only of a minimal amount.

_She_ chose to sacrifice her happiness, to provide happiness for others. _She_ knew that in order for others to be happy, there had to be one party who had to sacrifice themselves. And without hesitation, _she_ agreed to sacrifice herself for the good of others.

_She_ contained such kindness, such compassion, that before _I_ knew it, _I_ had fallen in love with _her_. It was unexpected, for _I_ always thought_ I _was still in love with Kaho after she left me. The truth just came and hit me like a 'POW!' and realization that _I_ loved _her_ dawned on _me_.

When _she_ suffered, _I_ suffered. I hated to see _her_ suffer so, and I hated to see _her_ upset. But what could I do? It seemed as if I had no choice but to watch, and it was tearing me apart. Why did _she_ have to suffer? _She_ was so kind, and she deserved the best.

How _I_ wished _she_ would take a second glance at _me_, and to stop crushing on Sakura. That would have prevented _her_ suffering at least a little. At times we conversed, and from those intelligent little conversations we had, _I_ also found out that _she_ was wise, wise beyond her years.

But _she_ loved Sakura. _She_was sinking deeper and deeper into the bottomless abyss of darkness that wasknown asheartbreak. And I could do nothing to help _her_.

In the end, I still loved _her_. _But she would never be mine._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fin.

* * *

I was kind of upset while I was writing this fic. When I started out, I never expected to end it this way. Amusing how my mind works. I know this is a little weird, and I think I should be putting up a sequel. I'm not that big a fan of Eriol and Tomoyo not ending up together. But then again, I'm not a rabid fan of happy endings either. Guess you'll just have to wait and see… Please R and R! _


End file.
